


Midnight Confessions

by Void_Kitsune, xyzhnielle



Series: Memories 'verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Newt, Beta Thomas, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cougar Newt, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Mountain-lion Newt, Pack-bonds, Poor Thomas, Protective Newt, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), These boys have PTSD, Thomas has a nightmare, Were-fox Stiles, implied smut huehuehue, were-fox Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/pseuds/xyzhnielle
Summary: Missing Scene between Chapter 3 and 4Newt knew by now that Thomas was more prone to nightmares, but this one was one of the worst since arriving in Beacon Hills yet.-----or: Newt wakes Thomas from a nightmare and accidentally confesses his love for the boy. Whoops, oh well at least from now on Newt can kiss his Tommy whenever he'd like.





	Midnight Confessions

Sleep was hard for Gladers. He knew that firsthand.

Their nightmares were horrible. Bad. Their trauma multiplied by ten and played in their mind when they should be most relaxed and safe.

Sleep was hard for Gladers.

But it was harder for Thomas.

Newt didn't understand why - what did WCKD do to his Tommy that would make him shake and cry so hard Noah had once almost barged in?

He hated it. He hated that they had to go through all that and suffer the long-term consequences of watching your friends die in front of you one by one. He hated that when those happened, he felt anger, pain, loss - but most of all, relief. Because thank god, thank god it wasn't Thomas, thank god it wasn't my Tommy.

But yes, the gist of it was that they all had nightmares, and they were more or less used to it.

It still hurt whenever Thomas had one, though.

Like tonight. He had been having a relatively peaceful sleep until it was taken from him by screaming and sobbing and _“Please, no, no, nonono!”_

His eyes snapped open in alarm, and he immediately knew what was happening, because he felt it over their bond- the panic and the fear, so _many negative emotions_ \- so he did what he usually did, what he thought was best. He scooped his Tommy up into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. He put a hand on the back of Thomas’ neck to bury his face into Newt’s neck. 

“Tommy, Tommy, Thomas, sh, sh shhshshsh,” Newt shushed, but Thomas continued to sob violently because he wasn’t fully awake yet, crying about someone being not Immune, about someone else being the Cure. 

" _No_ , New–" Thomas choked out another sob, and Newt squeezed him closer, heart breaking. It was almost like he couldn't breathe, couldn't get in enough air, like his chest was too tight, everything in him ached - but maybe those weren't just his feelings. Maybe they were also Thomas'. 

Newt silently prayed that Thomas would forgive him for this, and - pressing his cheek against Thomas' head - sent a sharp stab over their bond.  
Thomas gasped awake, body tighter than a drawn bowstring as he breathed heavily and sharply through his nose, allowing Newt’s scent to invade his senses.

“It's okay, it’s okay, it was just a dream,” Newt hummed to him, gently rocking side to side as his Tommy continued to shake and cry, but he was awake now, at least, and so it had eased off a little- except Thomas was still traumatised from the experience.

(As Newt let his mind wander for a moment, he can’t help but be thankful for the fact that Noah was working a late shift and had slept there tonight so he didn’t have to experience one of Tommy’s worse nights. It hadn’t been this bad in a while.)

“Newt,” he cried, voice hoarse and weak from his shouts as his fingers desperately searched to find some sort of fabric to hold onto. He does and pulls himself impossibly closer, as if trying to merge himself with Newt's very being, but Newt doesn’t care- in fact, had it been any other situation, he would have freely joked (read: openly flirted) with his oblivious Tommy. This wasn’t just any other situation though, and Tommy didn't need funny, he needed understanding and tranquil. He needed someone, needed his Alpha, _needed Newt._

"I'm here, Tommy, I'm okay, I’m here and I’m not goin' anywhere,” He soothed, fingers running through the smaller boy’s hair, making sure to cover Thomas in his scent as much as possible to help calm him.

(Newt was hit with the brief thought that Thomas’s hair was getting longer, his fringe reaching his brows. It was cute— and he needed to snap out of this. This was so not the time.)

Newt continued to hum and stroke Thomas's neck as the brunet hiccuped and shivered (but not like he was actually cold, Newt pursed his lips) and tried to catch his breath, tightening his grip on Newt's shirt.

"You wanna talk about it?" Newt asked after a while.

Thomas rapidly shook his head, trying to hide himself again, breath turning heavy and—

"Hey, hey, hey, Tommy- it's okay. You don't have to tell me, yeah?" Newt soothed again, wanting to hit himself for nearly setting Thomas off again. "You're okay, you're fine, just breathe, Thomas."

Thomas nodded and snuggled even deeper into Newt's neck, lips pressing against his collarbone. Newt let out a sharp exhale of air through his nose at the feeling. 

Okay, so. He was usually coolheaded and had great self control. The fact that even after knowing Thomas for months now, and loving him for almost as long, he still hadn't made a very obvious move on the brunet was more than enough proof already. 

But _shuck_. He suddenly couldn't breathe again, but for an extremely different reason this time. 

His heart thudded against his ribcage like an untamed lion in a too small cage, and he felt the flutter of Thomas' lashes on his skin where he blinked. (Someone remind him how to breathe, please, thanks.) Thomas pulled back, eyes rimmed red but lacked tears.

He sniffled and blinked in confusion. "Why did- Newt?"

Newt cleared his throat and waved Thomas off before he could continue, "Nothing, something just- I mean, you just caught me off guard is all, love."

He tried to pull Thomas back into a hug, putting on a mock pout when the other wouldn't budge and instead looked at him like he'd just said he singlehandedly took down five Grievers. Something akin to wonder and... and what was that emotion?

It took Newt a moment to realise what he'd just called his best friend, the one he pined after, his Tommy. 'Oh my god.'

"Uh- did you just- uh."

Newt's cheeks heated too quickly, and as he glanced back to meet the familiar bambi-brown eyes that belonged to his Tommy, the brunet did this adorable head tilt and it made Newt want to just ravish him now and- _bad Newt._

But Newt could see the flush on Thomas' cheeks too, and with a small inhale through his nose, he found that Thomas' scent was tainted with the remains of his nightmare- his fear, but also held something else.

Newt felt his breath catch in his throat. Thomas normally had amazing control of his emotional scent- most supernaturals couldn't even get a single emotion from it when he wanted but- he felt of affection and-  
And Newt doesn't know why he's never felt this from Thomas before, but he answers that question as quickly as it came. 

'Maybe you've always felt affection, but figured it was your love for him.'

He makes a split-second decision - for once doing what Thomas always does, running on impulse - pressing his lips against Thomas'. He doesn't have to worry about a negative reaction from the brunet because he's already kissing back, sweet and soft and uncertain. 

Newt wants more now that he's had a little taste. 

There's a lot of good things about their telepathic bond.  
But right now? Newt thinks the best thing about it is that he doesn't have to stop kissing Thomas to ask, 'can I do more?'

A low whine escaped Thomas' throat as Newt flicked his tongue against his lips. 'Depends. Am I this _more_?'

How the shuck did his Thomas get this smooth?

Thomas instinctively opened his mouth and Newt used that to his advantage to slip his tongue into the fox's mouth.

Thomas' hands shakily slide up his neck to cup his face and Newt's land on the brunet's hips, tugging him forwards onto his lap, both moaning at the feeling of Thomas pressing down and rolling his hips against Newt's.

They part but don't go very far, their lips brushing as they gulp in much needed air. Newt latches onto Thomas' neck and the brunet gasps, pants, fucking _whimpers_ as Newt licks, nibbles and sucks at his neck. 

It irritates Newt that the marks he covers his Tommy's neck with heal almost instantaneously, because the others that look at _his_ bambi-eyed fox with more than just friendliness don't know he's off limits- taken. _Only Newt's._

Especially that rude mutt Derek.

But with his scent covering Tommy like this, it should be a given that the other supernaturals should know he's taken, claimed.

Newt nearly melts when Thomas mewls as Newt bites, but he moans instead because Thomas is rolling his hips and doesn't seem to know he's doing it- which makes Newt want to do so many things to the younger boy. He settles with shoving Thomas onto his back and locking their lips again and pressing their bodies together.

'You're my more,' he says, smiling against Thomas' mouth. 'And I'd like to do more now.'

Thomas wraps his arms around Newt's neck. 'Please.'

-

In the morning, they're still cuddled together. Still Thomas and Newt.  
Nothing really changed between them - maybe they were a bit sweeter, a little more 'gag, you're disgustingly sappy' - but they more or less acted the same. They've always been more thoughtful and gentle with each other. They've always cared for and felt more at ease with each other. So really, the only thing that changed?

Newt's thoughts of kissing, holding, _touching_ Thomas weren't _just_ thoughts anymore.


End file.
